The Boyfriend Tag Script
by jessfr33r
Summary: The title says it all.


SCENE: ALEC sits on his bed in his bedroom. The camera is facing him. There are ring lights on him.

Alec speaks to the camera.

ALEC

Hello Archers! Today I am doing the highly requested Boyfriend Tag. As you can see, said boyfriend is not here yet, he has popped to the shop to get some cookies for us.

Alec squints at the camera and stands to adjust the light. MAGNUS walks into the apartment and pops his head into their bedroom.

Alec looks towards Magnus and the door.

ALEC

Babe are you ready?

MAGNUS

For what?

ALEC

The Boyfriend Tag.

Magnus walks further into the room. Alec keeps his eyes on Magnus.

MAGNUS

Darling, I didn't realize we were filming it now. I'm not camera ready.

ALEC

Babe, you look perfect as you are. There is no need to get camera ready.

MAGNUS

Thank you darling, but I do not look like myself, and I want to look my best for the camera.

ALEC

I'll just talk to the camera about you, while you perfect your already perfect look.

Alec turns back to the camera. Magnus exits the room and heads to the powder room next door to make sure his hair and makeup are on pointe.

ALEC

He looks perfect looks perfect already. While we wait for him, I'll tell you a little about us as a couple.

MAGNUS

Don't you go giving away trade secrets.

ALEC

Of course, not babe, I was only going to tell them how cute we are as a couple.

MAGNUS

Tell them about my fabulous self.

Alec mutters to himself.

ALEC

Such a drama queen.

Alec turns towards the door and shouts out to Magnus.

ALEC

You ready yet?

Magnus pops his head into the bedroom.

MAGNUS

Nearly

Alec turns back towards the camera.

ALEC

Alright then guys, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend. You can come in now.

Magnus enters the room.

MAGNUS

About time!

Alec speaks to the camera.

ALEC

Why don't you tell everyone who you are?

MAGNUS

Right, I'm Magnus.

Magnus points at Alec.

MAGNUS

This one's better half.

ALEC

You are not.

MAGNUS

Yes I am. We make each other better.

ALEC

So, as we've established, this is Magnus, my very glittery boyfriend.

Magnus gives Alec a kiss which he melts into and quickly becomes heated.

MAGNUS

I thought we were doing the boyfriend tag, not giving your viewers a show.

ALEC

Right, so first question. Where/when did we meet?

MAGNUS

Well, we met at college, NYU baby. You were working in the campus library, and I was having trouble finding a book. I saw you from across the room, looking gorgeous, and knew I had to talk to you.

Alec looks at Magnus lovingly.

ALEC

If I remember correctly, you were looking for a book on fashion history, a topic I know nothing about.

MAGNUS

It's okay babe, I still like you even though you are not as fashionable as I am.

ALEC

Magnus, you…

MAGNUS

I love you.

ALEC

I love you too. Next question. When did you meet my parents?

Magnus puts a thinking face on.

MAGNUS

I've never been introduced to your parents as your boyfriend.

Magnus looks straight at the camera.

MAGNUS

His parents are homophobic, and do not accept he is gay. I believe it was Thanksgiving 3 years ago, just after we started dating, as your friend.

Magnus looks to Alec for confirmation.

ALEC

Yeah, I told my parents I had a friend who was alone for Thanksgiving, and they invited Magnus as well.

MAGNUS

I believe it was the first time I met your siblings as well.

ALEC

We told them the truth though. They are our biggest supporters. Izzy even gave us the ship name Malec, whatever that means.

Alec looks at Magnus confused, playing with a loose thread on his shirt.

MAGNUS

It means she ship us together. She believes in us as a couple. Magnus plus Alec equals Malec.

ALEC

Why didn't she say that in the first place.

* * *

ALEC

Last question. What are our favorite colors?

MAGNUS

That's easy. Mine is glitter and yours is black, which isn't even a color, it's a shade.

ALEC

And glitter isn't a color, it's just sparkles.

MAGNUS

Exactly, I love all colors so how can you expect me to choose my favorite. Glitter is a good compromise.

Alec turns to look directly at the camera.

ALEC

Alright Archers, thank you for watching, I hope you've learned something about us today.

Magnus winks at the camera.

MAGNUS

I definitely have.

ALEC

Does everything with you have to be sexual?

MAGNUS

You know me Alexander, I am a natural flirt, making sexual innuendoes at every opportunity.

ALEC

As always, please like and subscribe, and leave your thoughts down below. Until next time.

Alec stands to turn the camera off, Magnus slapping his ass as he does.

ALEC

Magnus!

Magnus looks at Alec innocently.

MAGNUS

What!

ALEC

Nothing.


End file.
